fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaster (Glitchtale)
Summary W.D Gaster, also known as simply Gaster, is a fan character created by youtuber Camila Cuevas from Glitchtale, inspired by the original fan idea of Mystery Man in Undertale. He was originally a royal scientist, though when the DETERMINATION incident happened, he falled into the CORE and started being forgotten by everyone as the new timelines happened. As he appeared in the Yet Darker and Your Best Friend episodes #2 and #4 of Glitchtale, he was restored to his original state of an anomaly. Appearance Gaster, in his room, takes the appearance primarily from one of the sprites of Mystery Man in Undertale, having two cracks in his face, a white skin, and a black robe. When he gets out of it, his cracks in his face get "healed", and he is now able to stand upright. Most of his appearance remains the same, with the only exception his eyes turn red and blue when using his abilities. Personality Gaster is an individual who initially starts as someone who has been waiting so long for someone to "remember" him, as he is apparently mad at Sans for doing so. He is plagued with frustation due to that, as he tried attacking and absorbing Frisk's soul to take over the timeline, and he told Sans that he doesn't know what is to be "forgotten". Later on when Sans manages to bring back Gaster, he becomes more comprehensive towards Frisk and Sans, to the point he took a hit and saved them from Chara twice. He is analytical and appears to find the most logical outcome of things when he cans, but still has an emotional side, as he cares about Frisk and tells them to "stay determined". He appears to be a bit overprotective and can have anger issues due to that, as when shown towards Papyrus, probably due to the trauma of seeing him die due to blaming himself for the death of Sans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: W.D Gaster, G (called this way by Sans) Origin: Glitchtale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Royal scientist (formerly), Anomaly, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Via Monotone. Monotone is able to increase the power of his hands by seven times. Duality is presumably able to cast stronger powers with the giant hands.), Power Nullification (Via black constructs and his room. Could block Frisk's RESET and CONTINUE buttons and prevent Sans from teleporting from his room), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Via the green hand. He can create green forcefields which he uses to protect himself or contain his targets in them), Explosion Manipulation (Via the orange hand. It is able to create various spheres which explode at activation or contact.), Can create sawblades via the blue hand, Can create ropes and wires via the light blue hand, Power Mimicry (Via the purple hand. The purple hand is able to replicate abilites that is at it's presence, as seen with Sans bones and gaster blasters.), Energy Projection (Via the red hand, yellow hand and gaster blasters. He is able to cast gaster blasters, or fire energy blasts from his red hand. He can also fire several energy bullets with the yellow hand.), Soul Manipulation (Like any monster, he should be able to redirect attacks towards the SOUL), Can ignore conventional durability to an extent via SOUL magic Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Papyrus, who holds a mere piece of his power, did this) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Capable of tagging Sans empowered by DETERMINATION, who could do this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ (Can harm Betty with energy empowered strikes) Durability: At least City Block level+ Stamina: Likely quite high (Could fight on Betty for an extended period of time and take various beating before passing out) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with his hands and gaster blasters Standard Equipment: His 7 hands Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Gaster originally created the CORE and did various researches about DETERMINATION, which likely gave him his status of royal scientist in the underground. He also made the CORE give an unlimited supply of energy to the surface, making civilians in it no longer worry about energy supplies anymore.) Weaknesses: Gaster shows that he is prone to anger issues and can act in a way he can even damage those affiliated with him. He also shows that he is overprotective to an extent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 7 Hands: '''Gaster wields 7 hands, which he uses for his main attacks. They take the color scheme from the seven human souls, and have the same themes ambiented for his attacks. * '''Red Hand: The red hand uses blasts of energy to attack in a similar way to gaster blasters. It also can take the form of one, being noticeably more powerful than his normal attacks. He can also empower his physical attacks with one of them, as shown he could punch Betty with an red-energy powered attack. * Purple Hand: The purple hand copies every attack that is at it's presence, as shown it could copy Sans bones seven hands.gif|Gaster showcases all of his seven hands. monotone.gif|Gaster using and showcasing Monotone with the red hand. redhandgasterblaster.gif|Gaster can also use his red hand to create a giant, red gaster blaster. redhandphysicalattack.gif|Red hand physical variation attack. purplehand.gif|Gaster can use the purple hand to copy attacks that are at it's presence. blueandlightblue.gif|Gaster showcasing and using both the light blue and blue hands, as a combination. greenhandduality.gif|Gaster using the green hand to protect himself with Duality activated. greenhand.gif|Green hand normal variation. yellowhand.gif|Gaster can use the yellow hand to fire various yellow, energy like bullets towards the target. orangehand.gif|Gaster can use the orange hand to make spheres which explode at activation or contact. duality.gif|Gaster using and showcasing Duality. blackconstruct1.gif|Gaster can use his black constructs to block things, as shown with Frisk's buttons... blackconstruct2.gif|...and also using them for attack purposes. and gaster blaster attacks. * Blue Hand: The blue hand is able to throw various razor blades to attack. Gaster has shown he can combine this hand with the light blue hand, making the rope tied to the razor blade and have better control over it. * Green Hand: The green hand summons a green shield which can be either omnidirectional or just in one side. He uses it to protect himself, others, or even encase his enemies with it, containing them temporarily. * Light Blue Hand: '''The light blue hand casts various strings which he uses to tie his enemies to prevent them from attacking. Gaster has shown he can combine this hand with the blue hand, making the rope tied to the razor blade and have better control over it. * '''Orange Hand: '''The orange hand creates spheres around the enemy which explode at activation or contact. * '''Yellow Hand: '''The yellow hand shoots several energy projectiles towards the enemy at fast speeds. '''Monotone: One of Gaster's signature attacks. Gaster has all of his 7 hands turn into a certain color, from which he can use it to amplify the power of his next attack by 7. Duality: '''One of Gaster's signature attacks, after Sans died. Gaster creates two levitating giant hands that hover at the side of his body, which he uses to perform stronger attacks with his regular hands, or do combinations with them. '''Black Constructs: Gaster has shown he was able to create some black constructs out of his body, or the environment. They have been used to attack, encompass objects within them, or even prevent Frisk from using his RESET and CONTINUE buttons. Note: For more direct info about the moves and powers and stats of Glitchtale!Gaster, you can see them through here. Trivia Gaster has been confirmed of having 666,666 HP in Glitchtale, dwarfing most of canon Undertale's cast HP when compared to it (23,000 for Undyne the Undying, 30,000 for Mettaton Neo) Some of Gaster's powers return when one of his "childs" die. As shown when Sans died, his left light blue eye went off, though Camila confirmed he didn't lose power, rather it returned. The same would likely happen when Papyrus dies. *Since Sans death, Gaster gained a new signature attack, Duality, which creates two giant floating hands that can be used to perform stronger attacks compared to his regular attacks. It is likely due to the reasons mentioned above, as his power returned. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Copy Users Category:CvC's Pages Category:Teleportation Users Category:Uninown's Pages Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users